Haliopt Deburu
Arriving This warrior came from another galaxy, around a thousand years ago. He was the most elite warrior from his planet and accidently got sent to earth in their ship when their planet needed them the most. Haliopt crash landed on earth and the ships communication systems went down and they couldn't contact their home planet. Two of the warriors went out to explore the area. The warrior came upon a village being terrorized by a dragon. The warrior stopped the dragon, incapacitating it. He was cheered on by the village, and they went back to their ship. Haliopt managed to communicate with their planet for a couple minutes, the army's general told him to stay on earth since their people were helpless. The general told them that they barely won a battle so it is fine for him to stay. He fought threats on earth for decades. On a mission they were searching for lost travelers in remote icy mountains. An avalanche occured and it sent their ship in to a crevice and was covered with tons of snow and rock. As ice fell on the ship, it corrupted its power and turned of the ship. The warrior went in to their sleep state while this happened, immobilized for a thousand years... Character History... Chapter 4: 'Haliopt was awaken and he quickly broke out of the U.E.M.S.L.D base. He managed to reach the mainland where he met another goliath, Jesse. The two engaged in combat, but as they were tearing apart a mountain range, Ace was called in to stop the two, with the help of Harrison. Luckily, 445 and Skull arrived with Ace as well. Haliopt and Ace traded shots, managing to lower its power and dent the suit in various places. Haliopt was stopped by the combined fire power of 445, Jesse, Skull, and Ace. '''Chapter 5: '''Haliopt began to work with his team mates, but often go into fights with Jesse. Haliopt was sent to handle the most deadly threats and came out triumphant, but ended up aiding in the infiltration mission of Rexcorp, encountering Volroy but ended up defeating him. His former team mates reside in pods, yet to be unfrozen. Haliopt helped in the Battle of Varrock, and traded blows with Dylan Rex. '''Chapter 5P2: '''Haliopt was seen battling the King of Sepents with Skull, the two downed the King of Serpents and took him to a U.E.M.S.L.D base. Haliopt later attended the Infinity Heroes party, letting each hero try to lift his hammer, none were able to. Haliopt then engaged in several battles against the J.E.D, providing the muscle of the team for a while, as Jesse wasn't avaiable. '''Chapter 6: '''Haliopt is still unaware of the seperation of the Infinity Heroes, as he had departed some time before those events. However, possible alien activity was detected, and Haliopt was sent off to the stars to investigate, and its possible he may have encountered the Conqueror Empire. This was comfirmed, as Haliopt was taking down Conqueror Starfighter after starfighter, but was quickly overwhelmed by the entire fleet. Haliopt managed to use the Brave Bird's light speed and took them back to Earth's moon. However, Lucious personal ship followed along with several Conqueror starfighters. Lucious boarded the ship, and attacked with Drunguns. Haliopt took out the Drunguns with the help of Jesse, but then faced Lucious. The two traded blows, and Haliopt was surprised the being could take his blows. Ace arrived to help, but Lucious was too powerful, and Haliopt decided to send back Ace and Jesse who had reverted to his human form back to Earth in the Brave Bird. Haliopt went to hold them off. Description Haliopt stands at 6'6 without armor, and 6'8 with armor on, and weighs in around 400 lbs of muscle, and close to 500 with armor on. His kind have bird face or beaks, leathery skin, dinosaur like feet, short dorsal spikes, claws that are retractable. Universal Traits of The Haliodarians *'Super Strength: 'They can lift 100 tons effortlessly. This allows them to lift up grown men easily, autombiles with ease, large structures such as Aircraft carriers and buildings. Their exact strength level is unsure, but it is known that they hold back a lot. **Haliopt Deburu was shown to slam Ace through a mountain, and fight him h2h, resulting in Ace's suit to be damaged to a great degree, and fought Jesse momentarily, managing to throw him at another mountain, when Haliopt was at his weakest. **Haliopt has held and done damage to other with vast strength like Volroy and the Serpent King. *'Near Invulnerability: 'Their skin is almost invulnerable, only users with super strength on par with them can hurt them. .50 calibers will not hurt them, 100 story fall won't do much. They can survive orbital falls as well, bathe in lava without a problem, and breathe underwater. **Haliopt has tanked Jesse's death beam, Ace's repulsor beams, 445's dragon form draconic breath, and Skull's death field, with little injury, and only leaving him minorly tired. **Haliopt has been hit by other heavy hitters such as Serpent King and Volroy, without much injury. **'Super Speed: 'They can run up to 150 mph. Most of them can speed blitz at around 80-110mph, *'Super Reflexes: 'They could dodge bullets, but more often used for those that have speed by their side. Haliopt has dodged attacks from Jesse, and other projectiles such as missles and bullets. *'Beak: 'Their beaks are strong enough to break chains, bend metal, etc. *'Enhanced Eyesight: 'They can see clearer than any human(can see in the night). *'Retractable Claws: 'They sport 3-6 inch retractable claws that can slice through metal with ease(combined with their strength), and are extremely hard to break. *'Regenerative Healing: 'Their healing is between master and advanced level. Although impervious to most injury, they can be hurt, but heal very quickly depending on the wound *'Immunity to Any Control *'Immunity to Telepathy' *'Sleep State: '''They become completely invulnerable in their sleep state. *'Dorsal Spikes: They pop out their back, they are very sharp and can easily slice through wood, they are 3-10 inches tall. *'Space Adapation: '''Can survive in the vaccum of space. Equipment *'Mettalic Super Sonic Jetpacks: 'They are composed of titanium and a light sheet of diamond coating. It has fibers in between so they could flap and increase flight speed. *'Armor: 'Their armor is quite durable, they have beak like helmets, even longers claws attached to their gaunlets. Their armor weighs between 70-100 lbs. Their armor is made out of Haliodarian steel. It is only a bit weaker than phitanium. This allows the suit to be very resistant to damage, protecting the wearer. However, if one were to stab it with a phitanium blade, it would go through, or maybe a strong titanium alloy. Thie armor is capable of teleporting on to them, and have healing properties. *'Energy Staff: 'The staffs are 4-6 feet long. They have grip handles, and are coated with diamond. The end of the staff has a blade attached to it that is very sharp. At the satff it also has a similar blade that is curbed like a cresenct. There is a small energy ball that glows red, it can fire red laser beams that melt through metal. *'Daggers: 'Their daggers are 1-2 feet long and are made out of the sharpest metals on their planet. They are strapped to their legs with tough leathery sheaths. Transportation The Brave Bird is around 150 feet long and weighs around 90 tons. It has big engines on its back, with a wingspan of 60 feet. It has many turrets that fire extraterrestial missiles and lasers. It has a bird like beak at its front curved slightly inward, like an eagle. Like planes, when they go to land they have wheels, but the brave bird has talons that help it grasp incase it crashes. It is made out of titanium, diamond, and other materials found on their planet. The ship took severe damage from the Conqueror's weapons, and was nearly put out of comission in the dog fight. Brave Birds Weapons *'Laser Turrets: 'Fires strong lasers that melt through titanium easily. *'Laser Cannons: 'Fire even stronger lasers than oblitirate big ships slowly and painfully. *'Sticky Mines: 'It sends out "mines" to enemy ships which can blow up a good amount, being that they are 3 feet long and 4 feet tall. Only work if ship is turned on. *'Dischargers: 'It fires these trident shaped devices that pierce the ship (very sharp), and suck out its power. This makes the enemy ship lower down its energy shields, power, etc. Once they've sucked the power out they return to the Brave Bird so it could feed it. *'Drones: 'The ship sends out dozens of small drones that are verstile and carry laser weapons and dischargers. *'Plasma shots: 'The ship can launch globs of intense heat at ships. The spread of the globs is great and ranges. It can eat through metals easily AND energy shields even more easily. Brave Bird Equipment *'Two Escape Pods: 'Made out of tough metals to survive the atmosphere incase they need to abandon ship. *'Medical room *'Equipment Room: '''Contains extra armor and weapons. Universal Weaknesses *Energy weapons *If they enter sleep mode they are immobilized and theres no telling when they will awake *People on par with their strength can hurt them. *They fight with honor *Food distraction, they need sweets to strengthen them, so if they don't get their sweets they can be depowered severely and can die. *Even durability has limits. Haliopt Deburu He measures at 6'6 without armor and 6'10 in armor. Haliopt posses alien physiology which is already greater than a human, but was enhanced by the super soldier serum, and is part alien god, which is why he is such a collosal being. However, for some odd reason his physiology requires him to ingest sweets such as candy to live, not regular food. Haliopt's Skills... '''Expert Tactician and Stratagist: '''he is the leader, nuff said. '''Master Fighter: '''During his training on his home planet he mastered several of its unique alien martial arts. Due to his size and stunning speed he can outmatch most people without training. After he was revived in 2014, Haliopt trained under the U.E.M.S.LD, allowing him to practice human fighting styles and continue to make his fighting skill greater. '''Master Staff Fighter: '''He can overwhelm most individuals with his energy staff. '''Expert Marksman: '''His aim is around 7/10-8/10 with his energy staff and with other weaponry. '''Expert Pilot: '''He knows how to maneuver his ship well. '''Weapons Proficiency: '''He can wield many weapons at a great extent (except firearms) like swords, since he arrived on earth around 1400's and the people helped teach him. '''Multi Bilingual: '''He is fluent in his own language, english, french, japanese, and spanish. Special Equipment Destroyer Of Worlds. The Destroyer Of Worlds is Haliopt's main weapon of choice. It is a weapon made out of the strongest material on their planet, stronger than zentoanium. The weapon is infused with mystical energy that enables only Haliopt to be able to wield it. Haliopt can make it appear into his hand, and the weapon can change into almost any melee weapon. It also has other abilities, such as granting Haliopt flight, and has energy capabilities, able to send powerful mystic blasts at opponents. The weapon is one of the mightiest in the univere, able to make jesse notice a hit. *'Meelee Weapon Transformation''' *'Flight' *'Mystic Blasts' *'Control of elements(fire, electricity, and water).' Haliopt's favorite weapons are swords for stabbing, and hammers for smashing.